Untitled
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Gak tau mau kasih summary apaan. baca langsung aja deh -,-" [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

**haiiiii... Famel balik lagi nih dengan cerita yang beda**

 **Hali : yang lama gimana? gak dilanjut?**

 **Me : dilanjut dong tapi... ehm gimana ya...**

 **Taufan : Belum ada ide?**

 **Me : #kenapanahimajiner heheh ehm nanti dilanjutin koq hehehe**

 **dah ah langsung aja deh gak usah kelamaan ngobrolnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy and Friends by Monsta Studio saya cuma pinjem Characternya**

 **Warning : AU, OOC (Maybe), Elemental siblin, typos, GaJe. Cerita muter-muter. Romance nyempil (maybe), Humor gagal. dll. karena gak tau genrenya apa aku kasih General aja deh.  
**

 **disini urutan umurnya**

 **Gempa (15 th),**

 **Air & Api (14 th), **

**Taufan & Hali (13 th)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

SMP Pulau Rintis adalah sebuah SMP terfavorit di Pulau masuk kesana tidaklah anak-anak dengan kemampuan lebih yang bisa seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang sangat cerdas. Dia mendapat rekomendasi dari SD Pulau Rintis untuk 'lompat tingkat' langsung ke SMP setahun lebih cepat dari teman-teman sebayanya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ying di sekolah barunya. Jam menunjukan angka 07.20 gadis berkacamata biru itu sudah ada di sebuah lorong lantai 2 menunggu kakaknya yang juga sekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Duh, mana sih kakak, katanya mau nganterin ke ruang guru." Gerutu Ying sambil sibuk dengan hpnya, mengirim pesan kekakaknya berkali-kali. 'tadi katanya suruh nunggu di lorong lantai 2 depan kelas 8 B'. diliriknya papan nama kelas yang ada diatas pintu sebuah kelas.

Tak berapa lama seorang pemuda berambut raven dan berkacamata violet muncul dari kelas itu. "Sorry, tadi ada masalah bentar. Yuk keruang guru." Ajak pemuda itu.

"Kak Fang nih nyebelin banget."Kata Ying sambil memanyunkan berjalan di belakang kakaknya itu. " Tau gak sih dari tadi akudiliatin terus ma anak-anak yang pada lewat. Kan malu." Katanya lagi.

" Ya maaf. Tadi ada perlu sih, jadi ya-" kata Fang masih terus jalan didepan adiknya itu tanpa menoleh melihat ekspresi jengkel Ying.

"Nah, ini ruang sendiri gak papa kan? Aku mesti balik ke kelas nih. Dah mau mulai pelajaran." Kata Fang setelahmerekasampai di ruang guru.

"Iya, iya kakakku tercinta. " kata Ying dengan nada dibuat-buat. Fang langsung pergi ninggalin Ying mengetuk pintu pelan lalu masuk keruangani menemuis eorang guru perempuan berhijab biru.

"Oh, kamu murid baru itu ya? Hem ayo ikut saya kekelas baru kamu." Kata guru itu.

"Baik bu." Kata Ying langsung mengikuti Guru itu menuju kelas barunya.

-###-

"Bangun, Selamat Pagi Guru Timmy." Pimpin seorang anak berhijab putih yang sepertinya ketua kelas kelas 7 A yang akan jadi kelas Ying saat Guru Timmy dan Ying masuk kekelas itu.

"Selamat pagi ini kalian kedatangan teman silakan kenalkan diri kamu."Ucap Bu Guru Timmy.

"Ehm, hai nama saya Ying. Salam kenal." Kata Ying malu-malu.

"Wah, Chinese ya?Cantiknya."Cletuk seorang anak berambut coklat dan beriris hazel tiba-tiba. Muka Ying langsung memerah karena dibilang cantik.

"Eh, Taufan kamu mah kalau ketemu sama cewe juga langsung kamu bilang cantik." Kata anak lain bertubuh gempal.

"Hahaha iya sih tapi yang ini beda tau, Gopal." Kata anak benama Taufan tadi

"Sudah-sudah, Ying kamu duduk disana ya." Kata Bu timmy menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah siketua kelas.

" Ya Bu."lalu dia berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk bu Timmy.

"Hai, namaku Boboiboy Tufan salam kenal cantik. " kata Taufan sambil tersenyum saat Ying melewatinya yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan.'Nama yang aneh' batin Ying. Dia hanya melewati Taufan tanpa mempedulikannya. Ying langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"Hai, namaku Yaya salam kenal." Ucap gadis berhijab yang jadi teman sebangkunya.

"Aku Ying. Salam kenal juga."

"Nah murid-murid kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku halaman 65." Kata bu Timmy didepan kelas.

-###-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi. Ying baru saja mau keluar kelas menemui kakaknya dia masih belum terbisaa dengan teman baru jadi dia memilih istirahat bersama kakaknya. Tapi sebelum dia keluar kelas, Taufan sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hai, Ying mau kekantin bareng gak?" Tanya Taufan sambil menyunggingkan senyum andalannya.

"Gak makasih." Kata Ying dingin . dia langsung saja melewati anak itu dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Wuihh dingin banget." Ucap Taufan takjub dengan sikap Ying.

"Hahaha, baru kali ini aku liat 'Pangeran Taufan' dicuekin cewe." Kata Gopal tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Heh, liat aja aku pasti bisa deketin tu anak baru." Kata Taufan dengan sombongnya.

Sementara itu sambil jalan menuju kelas kakaknya Ying terus memikirkan anak laki-laki tadi –Taufan-. 'Huh, sok akrab banget tuh anak, nyebelin.' Batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang sampai dia dan orang itu jatuh.

"Aduh, maaf ya tadi aku ngelamun." Kata Ying segera minta maaf.

"Heh kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" sembur orang itu. Betapa kagetnya Ying saat ia melihat siapa orang itu.

"Dasar." Gerutu orang itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Ying yang masih bengong.

'Lho tadi Taufan kan? Kok sikapnya beda ?' pikirnya. Lamunannya buyar saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ying, kamu gak papa?" ternyata itu Yaya.

"Eh, iya gak papa."

"Mau ke kantin bareng?" tawar Yaya ramah yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ying.

-###-

~Dikelas 7A~

" Kak Taufan, ke kantin bareng yuk." Kata seorang anak dari pintu.

"Oh, Hali. Bentar aku ambil uang dulu." Kata Taufan pada anak yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya itu. Ia segera mendekati adik kembarnya dan mereka jalan kekantin berdua.

Halilintar dan Taufan adalah salah satu anak kembar dari boboiboy bersaudara. Kenapa salah satu? Karena dari lima bersaudara yang kembar ada dua pasang. Anak pertama Boboiboy Gempa, dia kelas 9 SMP Pulau Rintis, anak kedua dan ketiga (pasangan kembar yang pertama) Boboiboy Air dan Api kelas 8 disekolah yang sama, dan anak keenpat dan kelima, Taufan dan Halilintar (pasangan kembar yang kedua). Taufan dan Halilintar tidak sekelas karena takutnya kalau sekelas mereka justru tidak bisa konsentrasi saat pelajaran.

"Eh Hali dahimu kenapa kok merah?" Tanya Taufan baru menyadari dahi adiknya sedikit merah.

"Oh, ini tadi pas mau kekelas kak Taufan ada anak yang jalan gak liat-liat terus nabrak." Kata Halilintar sambil mendengus kesal.

"Oh" jawab Taufan singkat. Saat dikantin dia melihat kakak-kakaknya disebuah meja disudut kantin. Dia dan Halilintar langsung mendekati meja itu.

"Kak Api~" panggil Taufan dengan nada dibuat-buat (baca alay).

"Taufan~ adikku tersayang" balas Api dengan nada yang sama. Saudaranya yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Haish kalian ini bisa gak sih bersikap bisaa aja." Kata Air. Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas ' kenapa juga aku bisa punya kembaran (Taufan) alay gini' batin Halilintar.

"Hahaha, Api Taufan kalian ini benar-benar deh." Kata sang kakak tertua Gempa melihat kelakuan dua adiknya yang hiperaktif. "Eh Hali dahimu kenapa?" Tanya Gempa melihat dahi Hali sedikit merah.

"Ehm itu-"

" Tadi dia ditabrak ma cewe pas lagi jalan." Ucap Taufan memotong penjelasan Halilintar.

"Heeee ditabrak cewe? Jangan-jangan gak Cuma dahinya tuh yang tabrakan." Ucap Api sedikit menggoda Halilintar.

"Oh, iya ya. Hali jangan-jangan kamu-" Taufan ikut menggoda adiknya itu.

"Apa? Aku gak sampe nyium tuh cewe kok!" Kata Halilintar spontan. Mukanya semerah tomat.

"Lho yang bilang kamu nyium cewe siapa?" Ucap Api semakin menggoda adik bungsungya itu.

" Iya nih siapa juga yang bilang kamu ciuman. Atau kamu jangan-jangan ngarep ciuman ma tu cewe yang dah nabrak kamu ya?" Kata Taufan semakin menjadi saat menggoda Halilintar. Taufan dan Api tertawa keras.

"Bu-bukan gitu ugh, kak Air, kak Gempa bantuin dong." Ucap Halilintar mencari dukungan ke kakaknya yang lain. Bukannya membela Halilintar, Air malah terlihat menikmati 'tontonan' itu jarang-jarang ia melihat adik bungsunya itu samapi salah tingkah. Sedangkan Gempa hanya tertawa kecil. Merasa dia tidak mendapat dukungan, Halilintar merasa semakin kesal. "Huh, aku balik ke kelas aja." Ucapnya lalu membalikan badan bersiap pergi.

"E-eh, Hali tunggu dulu jangan ngambek dong." Ucap Gempa khawatir. Halilintar tak mendengar panggilan kakak-kakaknya karena ia sudah jauh dari kantin.

"Haduh, gimana nih." Ucap Air yang juga bingung. " pokoknya kalian yang tanggung jawab." Katanya tajam sambil menunjuk ke Api dan Taufan.

'Gawat.' 'Mampus dah' batin Taufan dan Api bersamaan. Walaupun Halilintar adalah yang paling kecil, tapi dia juga paling temperamental. Sekalinya marah akan sangat mengerikan. Bahkan kakak-kakaknya tidak ada yang berani mendekati Halilintar kalau dia sedang emosi.

-###-

Halilintar masih menggerutu kesal dengan kelakuan kakak-kakaknya. Aura membunuh sudah dari tadi keluar dari dirinya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hali-Halilintar tunggu." Dia mengenali suara siapa itu. Air berlari mendekatinya. Dia hanya memandang kakaknya yang paling pendiam itu dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Halilintar akui dia paling tidak bisa marah pada kakaknya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa.

"hah.. ini ….hah… aku beliin es kopi sama roti moka." Kata Air masih ngos-ngosan sambil menyerahkan bungkusan ditangannya.

"Makasih." Kata Halilintar singkat sudah tidak marah lagi. Kakaknya itu memang tau cara menenangkan Halilintar. Air pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia aman dari amukan Halilintar.

"Nah kakak, balik kelas dulu ya." Kata Air sambil mengusap pelan kepala adiknya dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat. Dia juga melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya kelas 7C. saat melewati kelas Taufan, Halilintar melirik kedalam kelas. Matanya sejenak menangkap sosok gadis berhijab putih –Yaya-. Ia langsung memelankan langkahnya. Diperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Jantung Halilintar tiba-tiba berdegub lebih cepat melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Hali~" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Halilintar menghela nafas kesal.

"Hali, kamu masih marah ya. Aku ma kak Api tadikan Cuma bercanda. Masak kamu marah sih." Ucap Taufan. Dia berharap adiknya itu mau memaafkannya.

"…" HAlilintar hanya melirik tajam kembarannya itu. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang manggil-manggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Haduh gawat nih." Kata Taufan agak takut. Ia lalu masuk ke kelas dengan berbagai pikitan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dirumah nanti.

-###-

Sebelum Taufan sampai di tempat duduknya, Ying berdiri didepannya.

"Ehm Taufan, aku mau minta maaf. Tadi gak sengaja nabrak kamu. Tadi aku jalannya nglamun." Kata Ying menunjukan muka bersalahnya. 'pasti tadi sakit banget sampe dia marah ke aku' batin Ying.

Taufan hanya menatap Ying bingung. Otaknya masih belum connect. Lalu ia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. ' Oh, jadi tadi yang nabrak Halilintar itu…' sebuah lampu imajiner muncul.

"Ehm, iya deh aku maafin tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Heee, apa?"

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku~" Goda Taufan yang langsung dapat hadiah pukulan di pipi. Anak-anak yang ada di kelas itu kaget liat kejadian tak terduga itu. Ying lalu pergi ketempat duduknya dengan berbagai macam umpatan. Ying langsung ditenangkan oleh Yaya.

"Ukh, sial kuat juga tu cewe." Kata Taufan sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Ia juga langsung kembali kekursinya.

"Pfttt." Gopal berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat pipi Taufan yang merah.

"Jangan ketawa ya!" Ancam Taufan kepada Gopal.

Tak berapa lama bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaranpun dilanjutkan.

-###-

 **yeeeyyy akhirnya bisa nuangin semua ide yang ada diotak... yah walau agak muter-muter juga sih ceritanya. maklum author baru masih banyak belajar. kayaknya tokoh utamanya belum keliatan ya... hemmm ya udah deh minta kritik sarannya ya... dan jangan lupa review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**haiiiiiii... apa kabar semuanya... dah pada selesai liburan nih... hemmmm gimana liburannya...**

 **Hali : Dah lah tu mulai aja ceritanya.**

 **Me : Hali... *peluk***

 **Air : Heh peluk-peluk adik orang. lepasin!*rebut Hali bawa pergi***

 **Me: e-eh Air, Hali jangan bawa pergi dong... haaaahhhhh ya udah deh langsung aja ...**

 **disclaimer : Boboiboy punya animonsta studio tapi Hali ma Air punya saya *ditimpukkomputer**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, cerita kependekan, Alur muter-muter, typo(s), EYD ancur, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Pulang sekolah adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid tak terkecuali Ying. Dia udah gak tahan karena dari tadi terus digodain sama Taufan. Setelah bel berbunyi, Ying langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ying mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Yaya yang ternyata rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumah Ying.

"Eum, makasih tapi aku mau nemuin kakakku dulu. Dah." Ucap Ying buru-buru sebelum dia digodain Taufan lagi. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas kakaknya.

Ying mengeluarkan hpnya begitu tiba didepan kelas kakaknya yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat.[ Kak, aku sudah didepan kelas, belum selesai pelajarannya?]. tak berapa lama hpnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk.[5 menit lagi.] balas kakaknya. Ying hanya menghela nafas. Dari tempatnya berdiri terdengar suara yang sangat familier. Suara dari seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin dia hindari.

"Hali tunggu, aduh kamu ini masak kamu tega ninggalin kakakmu yang manis ini?" Ucap Taufan coba menyamai langkah kaki adik kembarnya itu. "Hali-uft" ucapannya terpotong saat dia menabrak Halilintar yang berhenti mendadak." Hali kenapa?" tanyanya mengikuti pandangan Halilintar. Dilihatnya Ying yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget.

'Lho kok Taufan ada dua?' batinnya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa agak pusing.

"Hai, Ying kita ketemu lagi." Ucap Taufan memasang senyum andalannya.

Halilintar melirik tajam kakak kembarnya itu. "Kak Taufan kenal ni cewe bego?" tanyanya dingin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perempatan imajiner berwarna merah muncul di kening Ying.

"Bego katamu! Siapa yang kamu panggil bego hah!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

" ya kamu lah." Jawab Halilintar dingin.

"E-eh, Hali tenang-tenang. Kalo sama cewe jangan kasar dong. Ntar kamu jomblo terus lho." Kata Taufan yang langsung dapat deathglare dari adiknya itu.

"Apa-katamu." Ucap Halilintar dengan penekanan pada tiap kata. Dia langsung mencengkram kerah baju Taufan dan siap memukul kakaknya itu. Ying langsung menutup matanya, gak berani liat kejadian selanjutnya. Taufan pasti sudah pukulan dari Halilintar kalau saja pintu kelas 8 B tak terbuka.

"Eh, Hali." Panggil Air yang baru keluar dari kelas. Halilintar langsug melepaskan pegangannya dan menghampiri kakak tercintanya itu.

"Kak Air." Sapanya dengan *uhuk*manja*uhuk* lalu memeluk kakanya itu. Taufan langsung merasa lega tapi juga kecewa soalnya adiknya itu gak pernah memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Dibelakang Air muncul sosok yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu-tunggu Ying.

"Ying, sori lama." Kata Fang pada adiknya itu. "Eh ada kakak beradik stoic rupanya." Katanya dengan nada mengejek melihat Air dan Halilintar yang langsung dapat tatapan super tajam dari keduannya.

"Oh, jadi Ying ini adiknya kak Fang toh." Kata Taufan.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Cantik kan adikku ini?" kata Fang bangga.

" Hoo, iya cantik." Kata Taufan mulai kumat nggodain Yingnya.

"Kak Fang, apa-apaan sih." Kata Ying cemberut lalu memukul lengan kakanya itu.

"Aduh, sakit tau." Kata Fang mengelus lengannya.

Kemudian muncul sosok Api dan Gempa dari kejauhan " Air~" panggil Api. "eh ada Taufan ma Hali ju-" ucapannya terputus saat melihat sosok Ying." Wah, Fang siapa nih cewe, pacar kamu ya? Haha gak nyangka ternyata ada juga cewe yang mau pacaran ma si landak ungu." Kata Api tertawa.

"Bukan lah ini adik ku, lagian siapa yang kau panggil landak ungu, hah!" jawab Fang ketus.

"oh, jadi murid baru itu adikmu?" tanya Gempa. Sudah merupakan hal yang wajar kalau Gempa tau tentang murid baru. Maklum dia itu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP Pulau Rintis.

"hehehe iya. Eh kak Gempa hari ini gak ada rapat OSIS kan?" tanya Fang yang juga merupakan anggota OSIS.

"Engga, gak ada. Eh lho Hali mau kemana?" kata Gempa saat dilihatnya adik bungsunya itu mejauhi mereka sambil menggandeng (baca : menggeret) tangan Air.

"Mau pulang." Katanya ketus.

"Waduh masih ngambek rupanya." Kata Api sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ehm anu, yang tadi itu-" tanya Ying menarik lengan baju kakaknya.

"dia itu Halilintar kembaranku." Kata Taufan menjawab pertanyaan Ying.

"Oh,.. eh jadi yang aku tabrak pas istirahat itu dia, bukan kamu?" ucap Ying. Taufan hanya terkekeh kecil. Api dan Gempa saling pandang. Semua diam beberapa saat.

"Dah ah, Ying ayo pulang. " kata Fang memecah keheninhan sambil mengajak adiknya. Ying lalu mengangguk. Meninggalkan para Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Ya udah yuk kita juga pulang." Ajak Gempa.

"iya." Jawab Taufan dan Api bersamaan. Merekapun juga pulang tanpa mereka sadari suatu hal yang menakutkan telah menanti mereka dirumah.

-###-

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Gempa, Api dan Taufan bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Air dari arah dapur.

"Hali mana?" tanya Gempa saat menyadari adik bungsunya itu. Air hanya diam membuat Gempa bingung.

"paling Hali Api main game dikamarku yuk" ajak Taufan.

"Ayo." Kata Api. Lalu ia mengikuti Taufan kekamarnya.

"Air kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu ya?" tanya Gempa menebak pikiran Air. Dia sudah aham dengan semua sifat keempat adik-adiknya. Seperti kalau Air menyembunyikan sesuatu, pas ditanya dia bakal diam.

"Ehm kak Gempa mending kakak beli roti moka atau es krim kopi deh." Kata Air.

"Lho emang kenap-" kata-katanya terputus.' Oh iya' ia baru ingat kalau semua benda yang disebutin Air barusan itu 'resep' aman biar terhidar dari amukan Halilintar. Dengan segera Gempa lari keluar rumah menuju supermarket terdekat.

Tak berapa lama setelah Gempa pergi terdengar teriakan kedua kakak beradik hiperaktif , Api dan Taufan yang bisa merusak telinga.

"GYAAAAAA, HALI AMPUUUUNNNNNN!"

Air yang mendengar teriakan kedua adiknya Cuma bisa bersyukur bahwa dia sudah aman dari amukan Halilintar.

 **yak, berakhir dengan gajenya... hehehehehehe *dilempartomat**

 **heeemmmmm dah deh bingung mau ngomong apa yang jelas**

 **review please kritik saran juga diterima deh... ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : boboiboy masih punya animonsta studios (kecuali Hali ma Air) *ditimpukkomputer***

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Sementara itu di kediaman Fang dan Ying yang tenang, kakak beradik berkacamata itu tengah asik menonton acara tv berdua. Fang menonton sambil menikmati kripik kentang dipangkuannya, sementara Ying tidak fokus melihat tv. Pikirannya ada ditempat lain.

"Oi, Ying mikirin apa sih dari tadi nglamun terus." Tegur Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Ying hanya diam saja.

"Hoi Ying!" kali ini Fang menyikut Ying sedikit.

"Eh, ah kenapa?" kata Ying sadar dari lamunannya.

Fang menghela nafas "kamu nglamunin apa sih? Dari tadi dipanggilin juga malah diem aja." Kata Fang ketus.

"Ah, nggak kok. Cuma-" jawab Ying kembali melamun.

"Cuma apa? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi mikirin seseorang ya?" kata Fang kini memperhatikan adiknya itu. "Biar ku tebak, emmmm kamu pasti lagi mikirin salah satu dari Boboiboy bersaudara ya?" Ucap Fang dengan nada jahil.

"Heee, gak kok. " Bantah Ying.

"Alah ngaku je lah kalau kamu pasti lagi mikirin Taufan kan? Atau Hali?" kata Fang sambil tersenyum. Seketika wajah Ying memerah. "Haaa, benerkan tebakan ku." Ucap Fang.

"Apaan sih kak Fang ni." Ying memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ayo ngaku, sekarang dah berani main rahasia ya sama kakak?" Fang mencubit pipi chuby Ying, lalu tertawa. Ia senang menggoda adiknya itu, tapi-

Fang lupa satu hal yaitu reaksi adiknya kalau merasa sangat malu dan kesal.

Ying langsung menjitak kepala kakak tercintanya itu. Seketia itu juga muncul benjolan besar di kepala Fang yang langsung tewas, eh maksudnya langsug pingsan ditempat.

"Huh nyebelin." Kata Ying, lalu dia masuk kekamarnya. Ying merebahkan diri dikasur kesayangannya. Dia kembali melamun. ' Heemm, jadi Taufan itu punya kembaran. Terus yang aku tabrak pas istirahat itu bukan Taufan tapi kembarannya, Halilintar. Berarti aku dah minta maaf keorang yang salah dong. Pantesan aja dia marah. Hah pokoknya aku besok harus minta maaf ke Halilintar.' Batin Ying masih memikirkan kejadian saat istirahat di sekolah tadi. Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terlintas wajah entah itu wajah milik Halilintar atau Taufan. *Blush* wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Hyaaaaahhhhhh" teriak Ying dibalik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kenapa juga aku mikirin orang itu sih?" kata Ying pada diri sendiri.

"Oi Ying kamu kenapa teri- uufft" Ucapan Fang terputus saat sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya ketika dia masuk kekamar Ying.

"Kalau masuk kamar orang ketuk pintu dulu!" bentak Ying.

"Apaan sih, aku kan Cuma mau ngingetin maka malem dah siap tu." Kata Fang sambil melempar balik bantal itu ke si empunya. Dia bingung dengan sikap adiknya. 'Haaahhh perempuan memang susah dimengerti' batinnya lalu pergi dari kamar Ying.

Ying yang merasa malu langsung keluar kamar mengikuti kakaknya.

-###-

Diwaktu yang sama, di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Setelah Halilintar memberi 'kejutan' untuk Api dan Taufan yaitu berupa sedikit mempraktekan gerakan karate pada kedua kakaknya itu, Boboiboy bersaudara makan malam dengan tenang tapi agak tegang(?). Halilintar duduk diantara Gempa dan Air (Gempa dah ngasih cake tiramisu, roti moka dan ice cream rasa kopi ke Halilintar, otomatis Halilintar langsung nempel sama Gempa). Sedangkan Api dan Taufan duduk disisi yang berseberangan dengan ketiga saudaranya.

"E-ehm, Hali nanti ajarin aku ngerjain pr fisika ya?" Kata Taufan memecah keheningan.

"Ogah" Jawab Hali ketus. Taufan langsung merasa ada panah imajiner menembus dadanya.

"Ehm, Hali nanti bantuin bikin pr seni rupa dong." Kali ini Api yang minta bantuan adiknya itu. Soalnya Halilintar itu selain pintar hitung-hitungan dia juga paling jago dibidang seni rupa terutama melukis dan juga jago bela diri. Makannya kakak-kakaknya selalu mengandalkan Halilintar dibidang itu. Bahkan dengan sekali baca contoh soal yang ada, Halilintar bisa ngerjain soal hitung-hitungan kelas 8 dan 9.

"Kerjain aja sendiri." Kata Halilintar dingin. Dia masih belum puas membalas kelakuan Api dan Taufan saat disekolah tadi. Api dan Taufan meminta bantuan pada Air berharap Air bisa meluluhkan hati adik bungsu mereka itu. Soalnya sekali Halilintar marah, dia bakal jadi super duper jahil ke kakak-kakaknya. Tapi sepertinya harapan Taufan dan Api gak bakalan terwujud karena Air hanya membalas tatapan memelas mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang menahan ketawa.

"Eh, Hali jangan ngambek terus dong. Kasihan kan Taufan sama Api. Mereka hampir nangis tuh." Kata Gempa. Api dan Taufan langsung merasa senang karena mereka punya kakak yang sangat baik seperti Gempa.

"..." Halilintar hanya diam sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Iya betul tu kata kak Gempa jangan ngambek terus. Er nanti kakak beliin tiramisu sama es kopi deh." Bujuk Api.

"Ha ah, nanti aku bantuin ngerjain pr bahasa melayu deh." Kata Taufan berharap adiknya itu mau memaafkannya.

"Hemmm boleh," kata Halilintar akhirnya lalu menujukan senyum (baca : seringai) yang membuat Api dan Taufan menelan ludah kasar dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi mereka.

'Alamaaakkk' batin mereka berdua. "tapi Kak Taufan **harus** bantu ngerjain pr bahasa melayu selama 1 bulan **nggak boleh nolak**. Terus kak Api, " kata Halilintar sengaja memberi jeda. Api merasa semua tabungannya bakal terkuras. " **harus** beliin tiramisu sama es kopinya **tiap hari selama 1 bulan juga**." Ucap Halilintar sambil memeberi penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Hieeeeeee, I-iya deh." Kata Taufan dan Api lemas. Halilintar tersenyum puas. Setidaknya selama 1 bulan uang jajajnnya bakal utuh dan dia nggak perlu lagi ngerjain pr mata pelajaran yang paling dia benci.

Selesai makan para Boboiboy bersaudara kembali pada aktifitas mendekati Air yang sedang mendengarkan musik sambil baca buku.

"Ehm Kak Air dengerin apa sih?" tanya Halilintar penasaran lalu ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Musik instrumen, mau dengerin?" Jawab Air sambil mengacungkan sebelah earphone miliknya yang langsung diambil Halilintar dan dipasang disebelah telinganya. Alhasil mereka erdua mendengarkan musik bersama sambil membaca buku membereskan meja makan sambil tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua adiknya. Sedangkan Api dan Taufan merenungi nasib mereka berdua dikamar masing-masing.

-###-

Pagi harinya Ying sudah duduk manis dikelas sambil membaca buku. Dia berangkat bersama Fang yang sudah terbiasa berangkat paling awal dikelas. Tak berapa lama Yaya datang.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Yaya.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Ying tersenyum lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Eh Yaya, kamu tau tak saudara kembarnya Taufan itu dikelas mana?"

"Maksudmu Halilintar? Dia dikelas 7C, kelasnya ada di ujung lorong dekat tangga kelantai dua. Emang ada apa?" tanya Yaya setelah duduk disamping Ying.

"Hehehe, tak apa Cuma mau minta maaf soalnya kemarin pas istirahat aku gak sengaja nabrak dia."Jawab Ying agak malu.

"Oh~. Lha itu anaknya." Kata Yaya saat sekilas dia melihat Halilintar melewati kelas mereka.

"Mana?" Tanya Ying yang langsung melihat ke jendela yang menghadap lorong didepan kelas. Tapi sosok Halilintar sudah gak terlihat.

"Yah, udah lewat." Jawab Yaya. Ying merasa agak kecewa.

"Oh iya, Taufan sama Halilintar itu kembar identik ya?" Tanya Ying

"Iya. Kalau disekolah mungkin agak susah ngebedainnya. Tapi kalau dah diluar sekolah gampang kok bedainnya, tinggal lihat topi sama jaketnya aja." Jawab Yaya.

"Topi sama jaket?"

"Iya. Mereka kalau berangkat sama pulang sekolah selalu pakai jaket sama topi. Berhubung peraturan sekolah gak boleh pakai topi dan jaket selama pembelajaran, jadi mereka kalau dilingkungannn sekolah lepas topi sama jaket. Terus biasanya Halilintar itu suka pakai jaket hitam ada corak merahnya, warna topinya juga sama terus dipakainya kedepan. Nah kalau Taufan-" ucapan Yaya terputus saat orang yang sedang dibicarakan masuk ke kelas.

" SELAMAT PAGI!" kata Taufan riang seperti biasa tak lupa senyum andalannya juga.

"Kamu liat sendiri kan?" kata Yaya menunjuk Taufan yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dengan corak putih dan kuning serta topi senada yang dipakai miring. Ying hanya mengangguk.

"Lha kalau tanpa topi sama jaket, gimana membedakannya?" tanya Ying kembali menghadap Yaya.

"Gampang kok liat aja sifatnya. Kalau Taufan sifatnya ceria, gampang senyum sedangkan Hali itu agak pendiam dan agak dingin tapi orangnya baik kok." Jawab Yaya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat membicarakan Halilintar.

"Hai, lagi ngomongin aku ya?" Kata Taufan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Yaya dan Ying.

"Hihihi, selamat pagi." Sapa Yaya yang langsung dibalas oleh Taufan.

"Ying, hari ini kamu keliatan cantik deh." Goda Taufan.

"Huh, apaan sih." Kata Ying ketus. Wajah Ying agak memerah. Sebelum Taufan sempat menggoda Ying lagi, bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Hei, Taufan, Yaya, Ying selamat pagi." Sapa Gopal.

"Pagi." Kata mereka bertiga.

"Taufan nanti pulang sekolah jangan lupa ada ekskul sepak bola." Kata Gopal

"Iya, aku dah dikasih tau kak Api kok tadi." Ucap Taufan lalu menyusul Gopal ketempat duduk mereka.

'Huft selamat.' Batin Ying karena selamat dari godaan Taufan. Tak berapa lama murid-muid yang lain masuk kelas lalu bel masukpun berbunyi.

-###-

Saat istirahat Ying langsung menuju kelas 7C untuk minta maaf pada Halilintar atas kejadian kemarin. Sebelum sampai di kelas 7C dia melihat kakaknya didepan pintu kelas tersebut. Tak berapa lama kakaknya itu berbalik pergi sebelum Ying sempat memanggil kakaknya itu. Lalu dari kelas yang ia tuju muncul sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"Ehm Halilintar." Panggil Ying. Si empunya nama langsung menatap Ying tajam.

"Siapa?"tanyanya singkat.

"Ehm aku Ying. Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin."

"Soal apa?" tanya Halilintar lagi-lagi dengan singkat.

'Benar kata Yaya, orangnya irit ngomong' batin Ying." Soal aku gak sengaja nabrak kamu dilorong pas istirahat."

"Oh itu. Udah lah lupakan. Kalau dah selesai, permisi." Kata Halilintar pergi menuju lantai 2. Dia mau menagih jatah dari kakaknya, Api.

"heeeeee, tu-tunggu dulu. Itu artinya kamu dah maafin aku atau belum?" kata Ying sambil berusaha menyusul Halilintar.

" Iya, iya dasar bawel." Kata Halilintar dia segera meninggalkan Ying. Ying merasa lega karena masalahnya sudah beres lalu dia kembali ke kelas.

-###-

"Hai, Ying." Sapa Taufan. Ying yang lagi melamun langsung terkejut.

"Nglamunin aku ya?" Goda Taufan. *Blush* muka Ying langsung memerah.

"Huh, kepedean." Katanya ketus sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"hahahahahaha mukamu merah kayak tomat." Kata Taufan. "Tapi manis." Lanjutnya. Muka Ying semakin memerah.

"Taufaaaannnn~" terdengar suara Api dari arah pintu.

Taufan yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung melihat kearah sumber suara "Ah, Kak Api~" jawab Taufan dengan nada dibuat-buat. Dia memeluk kakak tercintanya yang sama-sama hiperaktif itu. Disebelah Api, Gempa hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya yang sedang memperagakan adegan sinetron. Teman-teman Taufan yang melihat adegan itu langsung facepalm.

"Haduuh kalian ni. Oh iya Ying ada?" Tanya Gempa dari pintu.

"Eh iya." Jawab Ying.

"Ying ini lembar daftar kegiatan ekskul, tolong kamu pilih ya maksimal 2 ekskul. Terus kalau udah selesai kamu kasihin Fang aja soalnya dia yang mengurus bagian ekskul." Kata Gempa sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisikan daftar ekskul di SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Eh, ikut klub skateboard aja." Kata Taufan setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Api.

"Jangan, mending kamu masuk klub drama aja. Kamu kan cantik pasti bias jadi pemeran utama." Kata Api antusias.

"Hoi, terserah dia dong, dah tu, mau kekantin gak nih? Air sama Hali dah nungguin lho." Kata Gempa.

"Ehm iya. Aku juga dah janji sama Hali sih mau beliin tiramisu sama es kopi" Kata Api keluar kelas.

"Eh aku ikut." Kata Taufan mengekor Api.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas. " Jangan lupa diisi ya Ying." Kata Gempa lalu dia menyusul kedua adiknya.

Ying lalu menatap lembaran ditangannya dan mulai menandai kegiatan ekskul yang akan diikutinya.

-###-

"Taufan cepat-cepat nanti terlambat." Kata Gopal saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dia langsung membereskan barang-barang miliknya begitu juga dengan Taufan.

"Iya, iya." Katanya lalu mereka berdua segera berlari keluar kelas. Ying merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Gopal dan terutama Taufan yang buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

"Ying mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Yaya.

"Ehm bentar aku sms kak Fang dulu." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan hp miliknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk.

[Ying kamu pulang duluan ya, aku ada ekskul. Tapi kalau mau nungguin kamu kelapangan basket aja]. Ternyata itu pesan dari Fang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku pulang bareng kamu, Kak Fang katanya ada ekskul. O iya temenin aku kelapangan basket dulu yuk. Mau nemuin kak Fang bentar." Kata Ying mengangkat tasnya. Yaya lalu mengangguk dan mereka keluar kelas menuju lapangan basket.

"Eh Yaya kamu ikut kegiatan ekskul apa?" Tanya Ying saat mereka berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

"ekskul Sains sama bahasa. Kenapa?" Jawab Yaya

"oh berarti aku bisa bareng kamu dong di klub sains." Jawab Ying

"kamu juga mau ikut klub sains?" Ucap Yaya

" Iya, sama klub renang."

"Wah berarti kamu bakal ketemu kak Air terus dong." Kata Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"kak Air?" Tanya Ying bingung.

"Iya, salah satu dari Boboiboy bersaudara, kakaknya Taufan. Dia ketua klub sains sekaligus jagoan klub renang. Kalau gak salah sekelas sama kak Fang. Nah kita udah sampai." Kata Yaya saat mereka sudah sampai di lapangan basket. Disana terlihat Fang sedang memimpin anggota tim basket pemanasan.

"Lho jadi kak Fang itu pelatih tim basket?" Tanya Ying dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Yaya.

"hihihi kamu gimana sih, kak Fang itu kapten tim basket putra. Masak kamu adiknya sendiri gak tau." Kata Yaya menjawab pertanyaan Ying. Ying kaget mendengar hal itu. Dia gak tau kalau ternyata kakaknya sehebat itu dan lagi sepertinya kakaknya mempunyai penggemar yang banyak. Terbukti dari banyaknya murid wanita yang meneriakan nama Fang. Dia melihat sejenak latihan tim basket dan matanya tertuju pada satu orang-Halilintar-. Dia terus memperhatikan Halilintar. Namun tanpa Ying tau tak Cuma dia yang menatap halilintar secara intens tapi Yaya yang berdiri di sampingnya juga terus memperhatikan Halilintar dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Eh Ying." Panggilan Fang mengacaukan focus Ying. Fang berlari kecil mendekati adiknya itu. "Bawa minum?" Tanya Fang

"Bawa, nih." Kata Ying menyerahkan botol minuman yang isinya langsung dihabiskan Fang.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya Fang mengembalikan botol minuman yang sudah kosong.

"Ini baru mau pulang." Jawab Ying

"Ya udah pulang sana. Hati-hati." Kata Fang membalikan badan.

"Ya, eh kak tunggu dulu. " kata Ying lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi kegiatan ekskul dan memberikannya pada Fang ."ini."

"Oh, dari Kak Gempa ya?" kata Fang membaca isi kertas itu.

"Kak Gempa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kak Gempa itu ketua OSIS, anak pertama dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Walau dia udah kelas 9 tapi masih dipercaya buat jadi ketua OSIS. Belum ada penggantinya sih." Kata Yaya menjelaskan yang dijawab Oh oleh Ying.

"Kemarin udah ketemu kan?" Tanya Fang.

"Iya sih. Tadi juga ketemu kok." Kata Ying mencoba mengingat wajah Gempa." Yaudah pulang dulu ya. Yuk Yaya." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Fang yang juga kembali ke lapangan.

Saat berjalan menuju gerbang Ying dan Yaya melewati lapangan sepak bola. Disana terlihat Taufan dan Gopal tengah mendrible bola disana dia juga terlihat Api yang berusaha merebut bola dari kaki taufan dan gopal. Tanpa sadar Ying melambatkan langkahnya. Dia kagum melihat kelicahan Taufan.

Yaya yang sadar kalau Ying memperhatikan klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih mengikuti arah pandangan Ying.

"Ngliatin siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak itu juga kakaknya Taufan ya? Tadi dia ke kelas pas istirahat." Kata Ying mengalihkan pandangan kearah Api. Mukanya memerah.

"Iya, itu kak Api kembarannya kak Air." Jelas Yaya.

"Heeee, jadi bukan Cuma Taufan aja yang kembar tapi kakaknya juga ada yang kembar?" Tanya Ying agak bingung.

"Iya. Kak Api itu sama kayak Taufan orangnya ceria, hiperaktif. Dia kapten tim sepak bola selain itu dia juga anggota klub drama. Kalau kak Air itu kebalikannya kak Api. Dia itu sifatnya kalem, tenang irit bicara, mirip Hali." Jelas Yaya.

"hooo, pantes dia ngajak aku masuk klub drama. Oh iya jangan-jangan Taufan itu ikut klub skateboard ya?" Tanya Ying mengingat Taufan mengajak dia masuk klub skateboard.

"Iya, dia itu walau masih kelas 7 tapi dia jadi andalannya klub skateboard. Kalau mau liat dia main skateboard, dating aja besok ke lapangan belakang sekolah. Biasanya disana tempat latihannya." Jawab Yaya.

"hemmm." Jawab Ying singkat lalu dia dan Yaya kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulang mereka. Sepanjang jalan pikiran Ying terus dipenuhi dengan dua nama dari 5 Boboiboy bersaudara.

-###-

 **naaahhhhhhhhhh, liat yang lain pada update ff, aku jadi pingin update juga, dan walaaaaa ini lah yang terjadi... update ff dengan alur gaje... hehehehehe**

 **nah, gak minta macem-macem... pokoknya tetep kritik,saran, review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : boboiboy** © animonsta studio ( **Aku masih berharap Hali sama Air boleh buat aku *dilemparkursi)**

 **Warning : OOc, romance nyempil, Typo(s) dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Gopal menatap heran sahabat yang duduk disebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak ? biasanya teman yang sejak SD merupakan sahabatnya itu selalu seperti cacing kepanasan. Tapi pagi ini dia terlihat sangat tenang padahal saat ini kelas 7A sedang melaksanakan ulangan matematika. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya Gopal bertanya pada sahabatnya itu " Hei Taufan kamu lagi sakit ya?" bisik Gopal pada Taufan. Atau setidaknya dia mengira itu adalah Taufan.

 **-Flash Back On-**

"GYAAAAAAAA!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang mampu didengar hingga radius 500 meter dari sumber suara.

"GAWAT, GAWAT, GAWAT!" kata Taufan menuruni tangga sambil saudaranya menatap Taufan dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Gempa dengan ekspresi bingungnya, Api dengan wajah terkejut sambil menutup telinganya, Air dengan wajah mengantuknya dan Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Halilintar datar.

"Aku lupa belum belajar padahal ada ulangan matematika." Jawab Taufan dengan wajah pucat dan panic.

"Ya tinggal nyontek aja sih." Kata Api santai yang kemudian mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Gempa.

"Kamu ini malah ngajarin yang gak benar sama kamu kemarin ngapain aja kok sampai lupa belajar?" Tanya Gempa.

"Ehm main game sama kak Air." Jawab Taufan. Gempa dan Api langsung menatap tajam Air. Yang ditatap langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Hehehe maaf deh lagipula aku kan gak tau kalau Taufan ada ulangan." Jawab Air dengan dia juga mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari Gempa.

"Hah, ya tinggal belajar aja sih disekolah gitu aja kok repot." Kata Halilintar datar.

"Yaaaahhh aku kan bukan kamu." Kata Taufan lalu sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di kepalanya. "Oh iya Hali~"

"Gak mau." Kata Halilintar tajam.

"Heee aku kan belum bilang apa-apa." Kata Taufan

" Aku udah tau kak Taufan mau ajak tukeran posisi kan?" tebak Halilintar.

"Ah tepat!Ayolah Cuma sampai istirahat aja oke. Lagipula kamu juga ada ulangan bahasa melayu kan?" Ucap Taufan

"Iya ada tapi kan aku gak kayak kak Taufan. Aku udah belajar tau." Jawab Halilintar ketus.

"Ayolah Hali, please…. " kata Taufan memohon. Gempa, Air dan Api saling pandang. Mereka bias menebak reaksi Halilintar. Mereka menduga kalau Halilintar pasti akan menolak.

Tapi…

"Emmm, boleh." Kata Halilintar setelah berfikir beberapa saat.

"EEHHHH?!" kata Gempa, Air dan Api bersamaan. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Halilintar mau melakukannya.

"Yeeeeyyyy makasih Hali, kamu memang adikku yang terbaik." Kata Taufan senang.

Api berjalan mendekati Halilintar lalu menyentuh dahinya. "Hali, kamu sakit ya?" Tanyanya setelah menjauhkan tangan dari dahi adiknya itu.

"Aku gak sakit kok." Kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sekali lagi Halilintar **tersenyum SANGAT MANIS** membuat kakak-kakanya mematung seketika.

Air tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya, Api mengucek matanya beberapa kali, Gempa secara reflex mengeluarkan hp dan memotret adiknya itu. Sedangkan Taufan mukanya sedikit merona dan setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

'Imutnya~' batin mereka berempat.

"Apa!" Kata Halilintar kembali ketus.

"Ah, gak ada apa-apa." Kata Gempa, Air dan Api bersamaan. Taufan segera menyumpal hidungnya dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

"Makasih adikku sayang~" Kata Taufan sambil memeluk Hallintar.

"Hn." Jawab Halilintar singkat. Sebenarnya dia punya rencana yang membuatnya mau melakukan pertukaran dengan Taufan.

 **-Flash Back Off-**

Halilintar menjawab pertanyaan Gopal dengan tersenyum sangan lebar. Dia berusaha sebisamungkin meniru senyuman Taufan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Halilintar untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal dihadapannya. Ia lalu berdiri mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya. Sebelum keluar kelas dia tersenyum lebar lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengurangi kecurigaan teman-teman Taufan. Sesaat ia melihat Yaya memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Halilintar merasa pipinya memanas dan dia buru-buru keluar kelas. Di lorong dia melihat Taufan juga baru selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan bahasa melayu. Dengan sebuah gerakan isyarat mereka bersembunyi dibawah tangga lantai 2.

"Gimana?" Tanya Taufan.

"Lancar. Kak Taufan sendiri gimana? " Tanya Halilintar sedikit cemas karena terkadang kakak kembarnya itu melakukan hal-hal yang unik (baca:bodoh).

"Hihi sebenarnya sih tadi hampir ketahuan. Tapi santai aja bisa diatasi kok." Jawab Taufan santai.

"Kak Taufan yakin?"

"Iya, santai aja." Taufan berusaha meyakinkan Halilintar.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas sebelum ada yang curiga." Kata Taufan smbil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kelas 7A tapi tangannya ditarik Halilintar.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ehm tukerannya sampai istirahat ya." Kata Halilintar.

"Tapi ulangannya kan sudah selesai lebih cepat." Kata Taufan menatap Halilintar bingung. Tak biasanya adik kembarnya itu bersikap demikian.

"Ya pokoknya tukerannya sampai istirahat ya kak," sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan hal ini tapi karena suatu hal, Halilintar terpaksa melakukan hal yang sangat sangat tidak ingin dia lakukan "kumohon ya kak." Sambung Halilintar sambil menunjukan muka memohon.

Taufan yang melihat wajah memohon Halilintar hanya bisa cengo. Bagi Taufan, wajah Halilintar itu seperti seekor kucing yang sangat imut.

"I-iya deh." Kata Taufan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti bakal mimisan lagi kalau terus menatap wajah imut Halilintar.

"Makasih." Kata Halilintar lalu dia langsung kembali masuk ke kelas 7A meninggalkan Taufan yang berusaha keras menahan mimisannya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Selama didalam kelas Halilintar tak bisa focus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru. Perhatiannya tertuju pada satu orang –Yaya-.

"Hei, Taufan pst," Kata Gopal sedikit menyikut lengan Halilintar.

"e-eh apa?" katanya sedikit gagap karena baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu hari ini aneh deh, nglamunin siapa?" Tanya Gopal jambil menunjukan senyum jahil saat dia mengikuti pandangan mata Halilintar. Dia mengira Halilintar menatap Ying yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yaya.

"Ah gak kok." Kata Halilintar. Sebelum Gopal sempat menggodanya lagi, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Eh Gopal aku kekantin duluan ya, dah." Kata Halilintar buru-buru keluar kelas. Sekilas dia melihat Yaya tersenyum. *Blush* wajahnya sedikit memerah lalu Halilintar segera bersembunyi dibawah tangga menunggu semua anak didalam kelas pergi. Setelah beberapa saat Halilintar kembali masuk ke kelas setelah dia memastikan kelas sudah benar-benar kosong.

Halilintar mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Digenggamnya benda itu dengan sedikit gemetaran. Ia berjalan menuju bangku Yaya. Sejenak Halilinar merasa ragu untuk memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya Yaya. Setelah menetapkan hati, akhirnya Halilintar memasukan benda ditangannya ke dalam tas Yaya lalu dia kabur ke kantin.

-###-

Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kakak-kakaknya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya dia menemukan Air sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang sambil mengantri mengambil makanan. Halilintar segera mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Kak A-ir." Langkahnya melambat saat dilihatnya orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Air. Orang itu adalah Yaya dan Ying.

"Oh, Hali." Kata Air melihat adik bungsunya.

"Hai Hali." Sapa Yaya ramah sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Halilintar sedikit memerah.

"Ha-hai, " Kata Halilintar gugup. "Kak Air, yang lain dimana?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yaya.

"Tu di meja sebelah sana." Kata Air sambil menunjuk sebuah meja. "kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Air.

"Nggak usah kan sudah ada dari kak Api." Katanya lalu segera menuju ke meja yang tadi ditunjuk Air. Air yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu tersenyum jahil. 'Nanti bakal ku introgasi dia.' Batin Air.

"Kak Air~" terdengar suara Taufan mendekat ketempat Air, Yaya dan Ying. "eh ada Yaya dan Ying juga." Katanya tersenyum sangat ceria.

Seketika wajah Ying sedikit merona. "Yaya, balik ke kelas yuk." Ajaknya.

"Oke. Kak Air, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya sampai ketemu nanti pulang sekolah." Kata Yaya lalu dia dan Ying pergi.

"Dah Ying, nanti liat aku main skateboard ya~" kata Taufan sambil melambaikan tangan. Terlihat Ying sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan Taufan.

"Haduuh kamu ini masih aja suka godain perempuan ya?" Kata Air sambil berjalan ke meja tempat saudaranya yang lain.

"Yang ini beda kak. Kali ini aku serius. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus dapetin Ying." Kata Taufan mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

"Walau harus mengakrabkan diri sama si Landak Ungu?"

"oh iya aku lupa kalau Ying itu adiknya kak Fang. Heemm ah itu masalah gampang. " kata Taufan dengan penuh percaya diri. Air hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepercayaandiri adiknya yang satu itu.

"Tadi gimana sukses?" Tanya Gempa pada Taufan dan Halilintar setelah Air dan Taufan duduk.

"Sukses dong." Kata Taufan sambil tersenyum.

" Bukannya tadi kak Taufan hampir ketahuan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Hampir ketahuan?" Tanya Api.

"Hehehe iya sih tapi santai aja udah teratasi kok." Jawab Taufan.

"Haahh, kalian ini ada-ada aja sih." Kata Gempa menghela nafas.

"Ya sesekali gak apa kan?" Kata Taufan.

"Iya sih, tapi kalau ketahuan bahaya lho." Kali ini Air mengingatkan adik-adiknya.

"Tenang, percaya deh sama aku. Gak bakal ketahuan kok." Kata Taufan menunjukan senyum penuh kepercayaandiri.

"Yah semoga aja." Kata Halilintar singkat. Lalu mereka melanjutkan menikmati makanan mereka.

-###-

Sementara itu Ying dan Yaya sudah sampai dikelas. Yaya terlihat bingung saat melihat tasnya sedikit terbuka.

"kenapa?" Tanya Ying pada sahabat barunya.

"Ada surat nih dari siapa ya?" jawab Yaya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam tasnya. Diperhatiakn surat itu baik-baik. Tak ada nama pengirimnya tapi dibagian bawah amplopnya tertulis sebuah kalimat 'Jangan dibuka sebelum sampai rumah'.

"Mungkin dari penggemar rahasiamu?" kata Ying lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Apa-apaan sih."Kata Yaya wajahnya sedikit merona. Lalu dia kembali memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasnya.

"O iya. Yaya nanti ekskul sainsnya jam 3 kan?" Tanya Ying.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Klub skateboard itu tempat latihannya dimana?" Tanya Ying lagi.

"Di taman belakang sekolah, mau lihat? Lagipula nanti masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum ekskul sains dimulai." Jawab Yaya.

"Boleh." Kata Ying antusias.

"Ehem, lagi ngomongin apa nih?" kata Taufan yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Ying. Spontan wajah Ying memerah. Dirinya terkejut dengan kemunculan Taufan dan Halilintar yang tiba-tiba.

Eh tunggu Halilintar?

"eh Halilintar tumben kesini?" Tanya Yaya spontan menyadari kehadiran Halilintar dibelakang Taufan.

"A-aku cu-Cuma nganterin Kak Taufan. Kak udah kan a-aku balik ke kelas dulu." Katanya buru-buru meninggalkan kelas Taufan.

"Eh, kok buru-buru sih, Hali~" Taufan lalu mengejar Halilintar. Ying dan Yaya hanya saling bertatapan lalu mengangkat bahu.

Tak berapa lama Taufan dan anak-anak lain masuk kelas lalu bel masuk berbunyi.

-###-

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ying dan Yaya berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Disana terlihat beberapa anggota klub skateboard sedang berlatih.

"Hai Ying, Yaya." Panggil Taufan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua gadis itu. "Ying coba lihat ini ya." Kata Taufan lalu dia melakukan beberapa gerakan skateboard yang cukup sulit.

"Wow, keren." Kata Ying kagum dengan Taufan. Yaya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum menyadari sepertinya sahabat barunya itu menyukai Taufan.

"Heheh, hebatkan aku." Kata Taufan tersenyum sangat puas.

"Iya, kamu keren banget." Kata Ying tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar wajah Taufan merona melihat Ying tersenyum.

"Kamu kalau tersenyum tambah cantik deh." Kata Taufan.

*Blush* Ying langsung merona.

"Em Yaya ke ruangan klub sains yuk." Ying menarik tangan Yaya pergi. Yaya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dah Ying, sampai ketemu lagi ya." Kata Taufan dari jauh. Tanpa dia tau wajah Ying semakin memerah.

"Pst.. Ying kamu suka Taufan ya?" Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah jauh dari halaman belakang sekolah.

"E-eh ng-nggak kok." Kata Ying.

"Jangan bohongi perasaan kamu sendiri. Kelihatan jelas lho." Kata Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah udah ah." Kata Ying. Lalu Yaya tertawa.

-###-

"Assalamu'alaikum" kata Air dan Taufan saat mereka masuk rumah.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Api dari dapur. Hari ini giliran Api yang memasak makan malam. Semua Boboiboy bersaudara memang bisa memasak. Tapi yang paling ahli Gempa dan Air.

"Masak apa kak?" Tanya Taufan saat memasuki dapur.

"Bikin sup sayur sama ikan bakar." Jawab Api singkat masih focus dengan masakannya.

"Aku bantuin ya." Kata Taufan.

"gak usah kamu mandi dulu aja. Bau keringet." Kata Api

"Em iya deh." Jawab Taufan lalu berlari masuk kekamarnya bersiap mandi.

"Api, Hali mana?" Tanya Air yang sudah membawa handuk dipundaknya.

"Di kamar." Jawab Api agak ketus karena mulai merasa terganggu.

Air yang sadar kalau Api mulai emosi langsung masuk kekamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Air langsung menuju kekamar Halilintar.

"Hali." Panggil Air sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Halilintar. Terdengar suara gaduh didala lalu pintu kamar terbuka.

"Iya. Ada apa kak?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Boleh masuk?"

"Boleh." Lalu Halilintar menyingkir memberi jalan buat Air.

"Hali, kamu suka sama Yaya ya?" kata Air to the point membuat Halilintar tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Halilintar setelah menutup pintu.

"Jawab jujur." Kata Air.

"e-ehm i-itu~" lalu Halilintar dan Air menghabiskan waktu berdua didalam kamar Halilintar sampai Api memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam.

"Kalian ngapain aja sih berduaan dari tadi?" Tanya Api sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk saudaranya yang lain.

"nggak ada apa-apa." Kata Air sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan-jangan kalian~" Kata Gempa tersenyum jahil.

"Eh, kak gempa jangan mikir macem-macem ya." Kata Air agak ketus sementara Halilintar hanya diam saja.

"sudah-sudah ayo makan." Kata Halilintar tiba-tiba. Lalu mereka mulai makan malam. Halilintar menatap Air dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-siapa-siapa. Air mengangguk perlahan mengerti maksud adik bungsunya itu.

-###-

"Kak Yaya ayo makan dulu." Panggil Totoi adik Yaya. Yaya sedang membaca surat ditangannya untuk kesekian kali. Kata-kata didalam surat itu begitu puitis. Selain itu bersama dengan surat itu terlampir sebuah lukisan dirinya.

'Apa iya aku secantik ini?' batinnya saat memandangi lukisan dirinya. Mukanya memerah. Terdengar ketukan dipintu.

"Yaya ayo makan." Kali ini ibunya yang memanggil.

"Iya." Jawab Yaya singkat lalu dia melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya didalam buku diarynya. Dan dia pergi keluar kamar untuk makan malam. Kata-kata dalam surat yang sudah ia baca berulangkali terus terngiang di benaknya. Dia masih tak menyangka kalau surat itu dari Halilintar.

 **Yeeeyyyyyyy chapter 4 udah selesai... maaf gak bisa update kilay karena banyak kegiatan... kayaknya dichapter ini mulai kerasa roamncenya ya...**

 **dah ah akhir kata kritik saran masih saya terima dan jangan lupa juga tinggalin reviewnya ya...**

 **Famel**


	5. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

 **Yeeeyyy final chapter juga akhirnya... terima kasih buat para reader dan para flamers yang udah berkenan mampir dan baca ff gaje bin abstrak binti absurd ini *nangisterharu***

 **special thanks for** **Willy0610 , Aqua, ShadowBloodHunter ,NauraCute15 ,sandal unyu, Hanna Yoora, ,Rampaging Snow,Raingirl,khairun, dan tentu aja** **Chikita466**

 **serta para reader sekalian...*nangis***

 **re : udah deh langsung aja**

 **O iya... langsung aja**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy** © **Animonsta studio tapi saya masih terus berharap sampai kapanpun hali dan ai jadi punya saya *ditimpukmeja***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading... and Don't like Don't read**

Air terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan percakapannya dengan Halilintar.

 **-Flash Back On-**

"Hali, kamu suka sama Yaya ya?" kata Air tiba-tiba. Halilintar langsung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Jika dilihat dari reaksinya itu Air menduga tebakannya tepat. Diantara semua Boboiboy bersaudara memang Air mempunyai daya analisis paling baik. Dia bisa memahami apa yang terjadi dari gelagat orang-orang disekitarnya.

"A-apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Halilintar setelah menutup pintu. Terlihat tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Jawab jujur." Kata Air.

"e-ehm i-itu~" kata Halilintar gagap. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya" katanya singkat. Mukanya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Jadi itu alasanmu mau tukeran tempat sama Taufan ya?" kata Air sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur adiknya. Terlihat dibawah bantal terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang diselipkan dengan terburu-buru. Karena penasaran Air mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut.

"E-eh kak Air jangan." Kata Halilintar berusaha mencegah Air. Tapi terlambat Air sudah melihat apa yang ada di kertas itu. Dikertas itu terdapat sketsa seorang gadis berkerudung yang sedang tersenyum dari berbagai sudut pandang dan ada satu lembar berisi sebuah puisi.

"Wah wah, kamu pinter bikin puisi juga rupanya. Jadi sejak kapan?" tanya Air sambil tersenyum saat membaca puisi ditangannya.

"em sejak pertama masuk SMP." Kata Halilintar sambil menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap kakaknya itu.

"Hehehe." Air tiba-tiba terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar bingung dengan reaksi mendadak dari Air.

"gak apa. Cuma gak nyangka aja ternyata kamu bisa seromantis ini ya." Kata Air kembali tertawa kecil membuat Halilintar malu dan agak kesal.

"Yah, gak masalah sih kalau kamu suka sama seseorang. Tapi ingat jangan sampai hal itu ganggu belajar kamu." Kata Api menasihati Halilintar.

"I-iya." Halilintar masih merasa malu. Tapi dia tau kakaknya yang satu itu bisa menyimpan rahasia jadi dia tak ragu untuk menceritakan perasaannya pada Air. Atau itulah yang dia pikirkan tentang kakanya yang pendiam itu.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku ragu apa Yaya juga suka sama aku. Dia pasti punya banyak penggemar." Lanjut Halilintar. Matanya menatap lantai kamarnya.

"Yah siapa tau kan? Mungkin dia juga suka sama kamu." Kata Air tersenyum penuh arti. Halilintar memandang kakaknya itu bingung.

"Kak Air-" kata-kata Halilintar terputus saat Api memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam.

 **-Flash Back Off-**

Air terkekeh. Sebuah senyum (baca :seringai) tersungging diwajahnya. Setidaknya dia sudah memegang satu rahasia adik bungsunya itu. Jadi sewaktu-waktu bisa dia gunakan saat dalam keadaan genting.

Sementara itu Halilintar yang sedang mengerjakan pr didalam kamar tiba-tiba bergidik dan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Itulah salah satu keuntungannya Air memiliki daya analisis yang baik. Dengan mengetahui rahasia saudaranya terkadang dia bisa memanfaatkan rahasia itu untuk berbuat jahil.

-###-

Siang itu Halilintar sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Air. Entah kenapa dia merasa untuk sementara waktu perlu sedikit menjauh dari kakak yang biasanya sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Eh Hali kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Api yang bingung dengan sikap Halilintar itu.

"Gak papa." Katanya singkat lalu kembali memakan Tiramisu didepannya. Hari itu Taufan dan Gempa tidak ikut istirahat karena ada suatu urusan. Jadi hanya Air, Api dan Halilintar yang pergi kekantin.

Api lalu melirik ke Air. Air hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tak berapa lama ada seorang anak yang merupakan teman Halilintar mendekati meja mereka bertiga.

"Hali, ini ada titipan buat kamu." Kata Iwan memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi lalu langsung pergi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Api.

Saat melihat sekilas apa yang tertulis dikertas itu, Halilintar langsung melipatnya kembali.

"Kenapa Hali?" tanya Api bingung melihat adiknya sementara Air sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya.

"E-eh kak aku ke toilet dulu ya." Kata Halilintar buru-buru pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Api pada Air.

"Hehehe sebenarnya~" Air membisikkan sesuatu dan Api langsunng kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

-###-

Pulang sekolah Halilintar pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang disana.

'Bagus masih ada waktu sebentar sebelum latihan karate dimulai.' Batin Halilintar saat dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Hai Hali." Panggil Yaya.

Halilintar menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hai Yaya." Balasnya saat mendekati gadis berhijab itu.

"Em, makasih buat lukisannya aku suka. Lalu buat jawaban dari suratmu kemarin..." kata Yaya sengaja memberi jeda. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

Halilintar merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya juga merona.

"Jadi kamu mau?" tanya Halilintar. Sekali lagi Yaya mengangguk. Halilintar sangat senang dengan jawaban Yaya. Setidaknya Yaya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Tanpa mereka ketahui dari kejauhan ada 2 pasang mata dan 2 pasang telinga yang sedang mengawasi Yaya dan Halilintar sambil terkekeh. Mereka adalah Air dan Api.

"Hihihi gak nyangka si Hali ternyata bisa juga bersikap seperti itu." Kata Api.

"Hihihi iya, coba kamu liat mukanya." Kata Air lalu mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dan menyerahkannya ke Api.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Api bingung.

"Buat foto Hali lah. Kan lumayan bisa buat ngerjain dia." Kata Air.

"Wah ide bagus." Lalu tanpa basa basi Api langsung mengambil gambar Halilintar yang saat itu wajahnya sangat merah dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Setelah selesai duo stalker itu lalu kabur sambil tertawa.

"Eh Yaya aku pergi latihan karate dulu ya, kamu langsung pulang kan?" Tanya Halilintar pada Yaya disampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdua meninggalkan haaman belakang sekolah walau tidak bergandengan tangan (karena Yaya tidak mau bergandengan dan Halilintar tau alasannya)

"Iya, hari ini aku gak ada ekskul." Katanya

"Ya udah hati-hati dijalan ya." Kata Halilintar lalu melambaikan tangan pada Yaya. Dan mereka berdua berpisah dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

-###-

Siang itu Ying sedang menunggu kakaknya Fang yang sedang rapat OSIS. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang bareng Yaya, tapi karena Yaya bilang ada perlu jadi terpaksa dia pulang bareng Fang. Dan ternyata kakaknya itu sedang rapat OSIS. Karena bosan Ying pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling melihat-lihat kegiatan eksul yang sedang berlangsung. Langkahnya melambat saat melewati dojou tempat latihan klub karate. Dia mengintip dari jendela. Jantungnya berdebar saat dia melihat sosok Halilintar.

'Wow, ' Batinnya. Wajahnya merona. Sosok Halilintar yang pendiam dan cool terlihat sangat menarik dimata Ying. Lalu bahunya ditepuk seseorang spontan Ying langsung menengok mendapati Fang udah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Eh kak Fang udah rapatnya?" Tanya Ying berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang basih berdetak kencang.

"Iya udah. Lagi liat apa?" tanya Fang lalu ikutan mengintip. Matanya menangkap sosok Halilintar yang tengah berlatih. Ia lalu teringat saat ekskul basket Ying juga sepertinya terus memperhatikan Halilintar.

"Pulang yuk kak." Ajak Ying yang dibalas anggukan oleh Fang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Fang dan Ying hanya diam.

"Ying kamu suka sama si Hali ya?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ying kaget mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Aku liatin tadi kamu merhatiin Hali pas dia latihan kan?" Tanya Fang dengan nada datar.

"..." Ying hanya diam. Pandangannya tertuju kebawah.

"Yah aku sih gak larang kamu buat suka sama orang kok. " kata Fang berusaha menghibur adiknya. "asal itu gak ganggu nilaimu aja." Lanjut Fang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ying.

Setelah sampai dirumah Ying langsung masuk kamar. Dia membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

Sebenarnya Ying juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Disatu sisi dia sangat terpesona dengan sifat Halilintar yang cool tapi disisi lain dia senang saat melihat tingkah Taufan yang lucu.

"Haahh aku bingung." Katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Setelah lama merenungi perasaannya, akhirnya Ying menyadari bahwa perasaannya lebih condong ke Taufan. Walau Taufan dan Halilintar itu kembar identik tapi bagi Ying mereka berdua itu seperti dua orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Tak berapa lama ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dilihatnya pengirim pesan itu, dari Yaya.

[Ying... hari ini aku senang sekali. Soalnya hari ini aku sama Hali resmi jadian ^.^]

Setelah selesai membaca pesan itu Ying semakin yakin akan perasaannya bahwa dia memang suka sama Taufan. Terbukti dia justru merasa senang sahabatnya itu pacaran dengan Halilintar.

[Waahhh selamat ya...] balasnya singkat. Sempat terpikir olehnya kapan Taufan akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ying (walau Taufan udah sering bilang suka sih). Karena memikirkan hal itu Ying menjadi mengantuk lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tertidur.

-###-

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Gempa melihat Air dan Api cengengesan sambil melihat kamera digital.

"Ah gak ada apa-apa kok kak." Jawab Api lalu tertawa kecil. Sementara Air berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Karena penasaran Gempa pun mengintip apa yang sedng dilihat adik kembarnya itu. Lalu matanya melebar.

"EH?! Ini Hali atau Taufan?" katanya bingung membedakan antara Taufan dan Halilintar saat melihat foto di kamera digital karena Gempa hanya memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum dengan muka merona.

"Hihihi itu Hali lah. Kak Gempa gak liat baju karate yang dia pakai?" Tanya Air agak bingung dengan kakaknya itu.

Gempa kemudian memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat dan dia baru menyadari kalau adiknya yang ada di foto itu menggunakan baju karate.

"Kak lagi pada ngapain?" Tanya Taufan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hihihi sini-sini kamu mau lihat foto bagus gak?" kata Api.

"Foto apaan?" Kata Taufan penasaran lalu ia mendekat ke kakak-kakaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian... "BUAHAHAHAHA, LIAT ITU MUKANYA HALI HAHAHAHAHA" Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air matanya keluar. Tak berapa lama orang yang sedang dibicarakan masuk ke ruang keluarga dan semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung saat mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian saudaranya.

Gempa berjalan mendekati Halilintar lalu memegang pundak adik bungsunya itu.

"Hali kamu pacaran sama Yaya ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Halilintar terkejut dengan pernyataan dari kakak tertuanya itu. 'Dari mana Kak Gempa tau' batinnya. Lalu dia melirik kearah Api, Air dan Taufan. Tatapannya terfokur pada kamera digital yang ada ditangan Api. Sontak dia meraih kamera itu dan disana terlihat wajahnya yang merona dan sedang tersenyum bahagia. Disana juga terdapat wajah Yaya yang menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Diliriknya Air yang saat itu sedang menahan tawanya sambil menunjukan tanda peace menggunakan jarinya.

"Nah Hali ayo jujur." Kata Gempa saat menepuk pundak Halilintar.

"E-eh i-itu ehm... i-itu..." Kata Halilintar terbata-bata karena gugup menghadapi kakaknya yang paling tua. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Gempa.

"Ayolah Hali jujur aja." Kata Api yang kemudian didukung oleh Air dan Taufan.

"I-iya." Kata Halilintar pasrah. Dia menduga kalau sebentar lagi dia pasti bakal menerima siraman rohani(?) dari Gempa.

Tapi...

"Wahhhh selamat ya..." kata Gempa riang.

"Eh?" Halilintar bingung dengan reaksi kakaknya itu. "Kak Gempa gak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah. Kamu kan juga sudah besar, jadi gak papa. Asal hal itu gak jadi penghalang kamu buat belajar sih gak masalah." Kata Gempa dengan nada lembut.

Halilintar menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya dia dapat dukungan dari kakak-kakaknya. Nah sekarang tinggal...

"Kak Air..." kata Halilintar dengan nada super duper rendah. Ia melirik tajam kepada kakak yang selama ini ia anggap dapat menyimpan rahasia. Air yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar langsung menelan ludah kasar lalu ia langsung lari menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, kak Air..." kata Halilintar mengejar Air. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua.

"GYAAAA, HALI... AMPUUNNN" teriakan itu lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah jeritan yang diduga berasal dari Air.

Gempa, Api dan Taufan yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertawa. Mereka bertiga berpikir akhirnya Air merasakan juga amukan dari Halilintar. Karena selama ini Air selalu bisa menghindar dari amukan Halilintar.

-###-

Keesokan paginya sikap Halilintar ke Air menjadi sangat dingin. Dari bangun tidur Air sudah jadi target kejahilan Halilintar. Entah itu wajahnya yang dicoret-coret saat tidur , lampu kamar mandi yang dimatikan saat Air ada didalam ( Air taku gelap) sampai ada kecoa didalam sepatunya (Air juga takut kecoa). Baru kali ini dia merasakan kejahilan adik bungsunya itu.

"Hali, maafin kakak dong." Katanya sambil menyodorkan 2 buah roti moka, pudding coklat dan ice cream rasa kopi kesukaan Halilintar saat istirahat dikantin.

"..."Halilintar hanya diam. Api dan Gempa berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hali~"Panggil Air untuk kesekian kalinya.

Halilintar yang tidak tega melihat wajah memelas kakak kesayangannya itu akhirnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Iya deh kak Air aku maafin." Kata Halilintar keemudian.

Air yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum.

"O iya ngomong-ngomong Taufan mana?" Tanya Gempa menyadari ketidakhadiran Taufan.

"Oh tadi katanya ada perlu." Jawab Halilintar sambil mulai memakan makanan pemberian Api (hukuman traktir tiramisu sama es kopi masih berlanjut) dan Air.

"Wah jangan-jangan-" Kata Api lalu dia segera meninggalkan ketiga saudaranya yang lain yang menatap bingung kepergaian Api.

Ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ada Taufan dan Ying sedang bebicara serius.

"Ada apa Taufan?" tanya Ying bingung. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Taufan yang tidak biasa ini.

"Ying, aku mau bilang sesuatu" Kata Taufan lalu ia menggenggam tangan Ying. Hal itu membuat muka Ying merona." Ying kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Kata Taufan serius.

*Blush* muka Ying langsung memerah, semerah kepiting rebus. Dia tak menyangka kalau Taufan menayatakn perasaannya. Walau tiap hari Taufan sering bilang suka tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Taufan mengatakannya dengan nada yang serius bukan bermaksud bercanda seperti biasannya.

"Ehm.. he em" kata Ying singkat sambil menanggukan kepala. Inilah salah satu hal yang membedakan Taufan dengan Halilintar. Kalau Halilintar lebih suka menyatakan perasaannya melalui sebuah tulisan dengan kata-kata puitis, Taufan akan menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Beneran nih?" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum sangat senang.

"I-iya." Kata Ying.

"Yeeeeyyyy akhirnya." Kata Taufan senang. Lalu terdengar suara berdeham.

"Ehem wah adikku udah punya pacar semua rupanya." Kata Api

"Eh kak Api." Kata Taufan tersenyum senang. Tapi senyuman Taufan hilang saat dia melihat benda yang ditangan Api, sebuah kamera digital. Rupanya Api dari tadi bersembunyi sambil merekam kejadian Taufan yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ying.

"Hihi nanti kasih lihat ke Fang ah." Katanya lalu dia langsung kabur.

"Eh Kak Api." Taufan spontan mengejar Api.

"Hehehe ayo kejar aku weeekkk" kata Api. Tak berapa lama matanya membulat karena tanpa diduga Ying juga mengejarnya. Bahkan Ying berlari lebih cepat dari Taufan.

"Kak Api... "Panggil Ying.

"Gyaaaaa..." Api berlari semakin cepat. Lalu terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Api, Ying dan Taufan. Walau akhirnya Api dibantu Air (yang mendadak muncul membantu Api ) berhasil menunjukan rekaman itu ke Fang. Fang hanya tertawa melihat wajah Ying di dalam rekaman itu dan tentu saja mendapat jitakan dari adiknya.

-###-

"Jadi Taufan sama Halilintar udah punya pacar nih." Kata Gempa saat Boboiboy bersaudara, Yaya, Ying dan Fang pulang sekolah bersama. Hari itu secara kebetulan tidak ada ekskul. Taufan dan Halilintar hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Nah berarti tinggal Air sama Api dong yang masih jomblo." Kata Fang.

"Halah kayak kamu gak jomblo aja." Kata Api ketus.

"Eits, aku sudah ada pacar tau. Tanya aja sama Ying." Kata Fang dengan sombongnya.

"Iya, kak Fang udah punya pacar kok. Tapi gak disini." Kata Ying mengkonfirmasi perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Heeee?!" Api langsung kaget.

"Eh tapi masih ada kak Gempa kok." Kata Air mencoba membela diri. "Iya kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ehm gimana ya? Entahlah ." kata Gempa ambigu membuat adik-adiknya menatapnya bingung.

"Hei Api, gak mungkin kak Gempa udah punya pacar kan?" bisik Air.

"Setahu ku gak punya deh." Balas Api juga berbisik.

Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi adik-adiknya.

-###-

Malam minggu adalah saat yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh Halilintar dan Taufan. Malam ini mereka untuk pertama kalinya akan berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Walau mereka tidak mengagung-agungkan malam minggu tapi mereka sudah merencanakan kencan pertama ini matang-matang.

Air dan Api menatap kedua adiknya dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar polos. Dia sudah mersiap-siap menggunakan jaket dan topi kesayangannya.

"Gak papa." Jawab Air dan Api ketus.

"Hihihi Hali kamu ini gak peka ya kakak-kakak kita tercinta itu lagi merenungi nasib mereka sebagai jones." Kata Taufan yang juga mengenakan topi dan jaket favoritnya.

"Jones?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Iya jones, JOmblo ngeNES hahahahaha." Kata Taufan yang langsung berlari keluar rumah melihat Air dan Api yang bersiap mengejarnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam.

"Sial si Taufan udah kabur." Kata Api emosi.

"Haaahhh udah lah kan masih ada kak Gempa." Kata Air yang terlihat lebih pasrah menerima nasib.

"Ya udah kak aku pergi dulu assalamu'alaikum." Kata Halilintar sambil keluar rumah.

"wa'alaikum salam. Hati-hati pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya." Kata Air membalas salam Halilintar.

"Lho udah pada pergi ya?" kata Gempa yang baru keluar dari kamar. Api dan Air menatap Gempa lekat-lekat.

Rambut rapi, pakai jaket kesayangan , sepatu kece, dan tak lupa tercium aroma parfum.

"Kak Gempa mau keman?" tanya Api heran. Tak biasanya kakaknya itu pakai jaket kesayangannya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Gempa singkat sambil menunjukan sebuah senyum penuh arti.

"Jangan-jangan-" kata-kata Air terputus saat terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu depan. Api langsung membukakan pintu. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa tamunya.

"Siapa?" kata Air penasaran yang kemudian menghampiri Api.

"Ehm Gempanya ada?" tanya tamu itu yang merupakan seorang gadis sangat cantik. Dia adalah Kikita, seorang primadona di SMP Pulau Rintis. Kabarnya sih memang dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi tak ada yang tau siapa pria beruntung yang jadi pacarnya. Namun malam ini misteri itu telah terungkap.

Api dan Air menoleh ke arah Gempa dengan gerakan slowmotion.

"Eh, Kikita ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kata Gempa. "Nah Air, Api jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Assalamu'alaikum " lanjut Gempa lalu dia menggandeng tangan Kikita dan meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Api, ternyata kita berdua memang Jones ya." Kata Air menatap nanar kepergian kakaknya.

"Iya." Jawab Api lalu menutup pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tangisan dari si kembar Jones- eh maksudnya dari si kembar Air dan Api yang meratapi nasib JOMBLO mereka.

FIN

 **Hahahah akhirnya selesai yeeeeyyyy...*ciumlayar* maaf kalau endingnya gaje gini. dan terima kasih buat para pemain**

 **All : sama-sama...**

 **Api, Air : kok nasib kita dibikin jones sih...**

 **Me : gak papa kan? tapi diluar sana penggemar kalian banyak kok tenang aja...**

 **Taufan, Hali, Gempa: heheh jones... *lirik Api,Air***

 **Api, Air : *pundungdipojokan***

 **Me : dah lah tu tak usah dipikirkan... o iya terima kasih sekali lagi buat para readers dan flamers juga... akhir kata... kritik, saran and review please...**

 **All : sampai ketemu di ff yang lain ya... ^.^**


End file.
